LIFE PV rip
by Itoma
Summary: Takashi Morinozuka's family has bought a new dojo, located conveniently close to the Higurashi Shrine. Kagome now lives alone with her little brother on the shrine, since her mother and gradpa now live in kyoto on another shrine. Do sparks fly as they mee
1. Chapter 1

LIFE (PV rip)

By: Itoma

Chapter 1 -Invitations to Diner

Takashi Morinozuka, being a man of VERY few words, little is known about him aside from the few facts, that he is always with his small friend Mitsukuni Haninozuka (or Honey-senpai as most call him), his family lineage has been tied to that of the Haninozuka family, he was part of the host club, and that when he does talk he usually says "ahh" or "yeah".

Today though his normally calm demeanor was slightly off, he was nervous. Today his father had sent him to live in and take care of an old dojo that his family had recently purchased, but of course that wasn't the reason he was nervous. The real reason was because his friend Mitsukuni had been sent away to America to train they're new recruits, and of course Takashi was planning to kick his own ass should Mitsukuni come back with a cavity, or worse a ruined bunny plushy. He wasn't used to the idea of Mitsukuni being out of eye sight, much less arms reach. Of course since they had both graduated from Ouran, every since he has had to deal with his families matters more and more often, but this latest matter was starting to seem like a more permanent thing.

Casually observing his surroundings he made a mental note that his new dojo was near a shrine and a 2 or 3 acre forest. The trees had a lush green color to their leaves., whilst sunlight filtered through them. The soil he walked on was soft and worn, yet covered in small plants here and there, showing that the trail to the dojo hadn't been traveled in some time. And of in the distance he could hear a soft voice singing.

"_**Doro darake yo najime nai tokai de**_

_**Onaji you ni warae nai utsumuite aruita no**_

_**Isogi ashi de surechigau hito-tachi**_

"_**Yume wa kanai mashita ka?"**_

_**Atashi mada mogaite iru"**_

While listening to the song, he noticed that it was coming from the dojo. Peaking his intrest, Takashi started to walk faster to the dojo.

"_**Kodomo no goro ni modoru yori mo**_

_**Ima wo umaku ikite mitai yo**_

_**Kowagari wa umare tsuki"**_

Nearing the end of the path, Takashi moved behind a large tree. Looking around it he noticed young woman sitting on the steps in front of the dojo, light from the opening in the canopy of the trees shown down on her giving her an ethereal look. Her eyes where closed, but her face showed a look of happiness as she continued to sing, and her long black hair was resting on her right shoulder as she calmly stroked it. Deciding to stop observing he moved behind the tree, closed his eyes and continued to listen.

_**Hi no atari basho ni dete**_

_**Ryoute wo hirogete mita nara**_

_**Ano sora koete yukeru ka na?**_

_**Nante omottanda**_

_**Tobitatsu tame no tsubasa**_

_**Sore wa mada mie nai**_

_**KANTAN ni ika nai kara ikite yukeru**_

_**Nureta koinu hiroi ageta dakede**_

_**Chotto warae chau hodo**_

_**Namida ga koborete kita**_

_**Aisaretai aisaretai bakari**_

_**ATASHI itte ita yo ne**_

_**Motomeru dake ja dame ne**_

_**Kodomo no koro wa MAMA no koto**_

_**Hidoku kizutsuketa **_

_**Hi mo atta yo ne kawari tai**_

_**Ima zenbu**_

_**Hi no ataru basho ni dete**_

_**Kono te wo tsuyoku nigitte mitai**_

_**Ano basho ano toki wo kowashite**_

_**I can change my life**_

_**Demo kokoro no naka subete wo**_

_**Totemo tsutae kire nai**_

_**KANTAN ni ika nai kara**_

_**Ikite yukeru**_

_**Hi no ataru basho ni dete**_

_**Chizu wo hirogete miru kedo**_

_**I know... You know...**_

_**Mayoi michi mo shikata nai**_

_**I can change my life**_

_**Sugite kita hibi zenbu de**_

_**Ima no atashi nanda yo**_

_**KANTAN ni ika nai kara**_

_**Ikite yukeru**_

As the song came to an end, Takashi slowly opened his eyes, gazing up in to the trees. Taking a long deep relaxing breath, Takashi moved from behind the tree, coming into view of the girl, except her eyes where still closed. Walking up to her he came to a stop a few feet from her, looking down at her small form he once again observed her. She wore a light green sun dress, brown leather shoes, and a small pink jewel that hung around her neck.

"Its rude to stare you know, its also rude to eavesdrop", The girl spoke, opening her eyes to reveal two chocolate orbs.

"yes, I'm aware", Takashi said, "I apologize for my rudeness, but might I ask as to why you are here at this dojo."

"who wants to know?", she asked, looking up at Takashi.

"Takashi Morinozuka", he said, his voice sounding emotionless as he bowed as a sign of respect.

"So you're the guy who bought my dads olds dojo" She said, a small tear forming in her eyes. Standing up she walked over to Takashi and took his hand before she began leading him to the door.

"My names Kagome Higurashi, my mother told me you would becoming today and she wanted me to show you around the dojo", Kagome said, still holding Takashi's much larger hand in her small one.

"ah", Takashi said, as she led him into the building. His mind drawing a blank at the feel of her soft delicate hand in his callused one.

"So Takashi-san, what do you plan to do with the dojo" Kagome asked, as she led him into large sparring room.

"I'm to open this dojo again, and begin teaching the Morinozuka family style here." Takashi said, shifting his thoughts from her hand to the room. Noticing that it was unusually clean for a dojo that hadn't been used in years, or at least that's what he had been told.

"you're wondering why the dojo is so clean aren't you?" Kagome asked, smiling when he nodded.

"I've been coming here every day and keeping it clean, ever since my father died, I just never wanted this place to die", Kagome said, her voice lased with sadness before she covered her emotions with a mask of happiness.

"I'm sorry…" Takashi said, gently letting go of her hand.

"…well any ways lets get going I need to show you the rest of the place, before I can go home and make my brother Souta some diner." Kagome said, as she left the room and began to walk down a long hallway, with Takashi following behind her.

"isn't you're mother home?" Takashi asked, as he came into step next to her.

"no, she's with my grandpa living at another shrine that my family owns in Kyoto, ever since she and grandpa left I've been taking care of the shrine and Souta" She said, as she came to a stop at another door. Opening the door they walked into a small kitchen.

"I've kept the fridge stocked, until you can buy your own food", Kagome said, looking over her shoulder to see Takashi standing a wall with his head hanging low, and a gloomy air about him.

"you…can't cook can you?" Kagome asked, seeing him sink down to his knees in sadness.

"no" Takashi said, his gloomy air darkening.

"well you don't have to worry…you can just come over to the my house and eat with me and Souta" Kagome said, as she placed her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"thank you", Takashi said, as his gloomy air lifted. Standing up and following after Kagome when she gestured to another room down the hallway.

As they came to a stop in front of the room, Kagome took in a deep breath before opening the door.

"this is the master bedroom that my mother had made for you when the building was purchased" Kagome said, entering the room with Takashi following close behind.

"ah" Takashi said, walking over to the closet and opening it, finding his clothes were already inside.

"You're clothes arrived yesterday the maid that brought them didn't know the way to the dojo through the woods so I took care of it my self" Kagome said, as she sat down on the king size bed.

"thank you" Takashi said, as he moved to from the closet to stand next to the bed. "Where is the bathroom?"

Kagome then stared up at him as if he had grown a second head on his shoulders. Then the look on her face went to that of wonder. Before she remembered what a bathroom was.

"OH! Sorry I guess I spaced out for a second there", Kagome said, as her face became a bright red.

"Right this way", She said, as she led him out of the room and down the hallway once again, not stopping until she came to a stop in between two doors.

"the rest room is in the door to you're left and the built-in hot spring is to the right", Kagome said as she leaned against the wall between the two doors.

"thank you again, when should I arrive at you're home for diner?" Takashi said, as he moved to the door to the right.

"umm…in about an hour, it should be done by then, I going to go home now and get started on it." Kagome said, as she pushed her self off of the wall and walked down the hallway waving good bye to Takashi as she did so. "I'll be seeing you later"

"bye" Takashi said, as he entered the hot spring, shedding his clothes and entering the water.

(INSERT BORDER HERE)

Kagome sighed as she walked down the path to the shrine, her thoughts clouded by her new neighbor.

_"I don't what it is but he just seems to radiate warmth, although he's very quiet most of the time. But he seemed worried about something, I wonder what it was", _Kagome thought, as she moved around some of the shrubbery that had grown on the path.

As she came to the end of the path and entered the shrine, she found Souta in front of the god tree sweeping the shrine grounds, his tattered jeans covered in dirt and his green t-shirt had the sleeves rolled up past his elbows. His short brown hair covered in dust while patches of dirt covered parts of his face.

"Souta have you been cleaning the entire shrine?", Kagome asked as she walked up to him and kneeled down to his height, rubbing some of the dirt off of his face.

"yes", was his short reply as he gently smacked her hand away from his face.

"And why did you do that? I only wanted you to clean the inner shrine, you know the one with the golden bells?", Kagome asked, as she came to stand at her full height, looking questioningly down at him.

"can't a guy just do something nice for his big sister and do her chores" Souta said, as he looked down at the ground and kicked a small pebble that was located conveniently before his feet.

"ugh, if you go get cleaned up now I'll give you something extra in you're allowance" Kagome said, with a sigh as Souta enveloped her waist in a hug before running off to go get cleaned, before she followed after him into the house, to prepare diner.


	2. Chapter 2

LIFE (PV rip)

By: Itoma

As a response to one of my reviewers Kagome in this fic is 18, Takashi is 19, and Souta is 13.

Disclaimer: yeah I'm only going to do this once because I find it redundant. I don't own Inuyasha, Ouran High School Host Club, or the song Life (pv rip)(which appeared in the last chapter and in the title of this fic). If I did own any of these I would be flying around flaunting my almighty wootness. But I don't so there.

Chapter 2- Dinner, a fever, and Kendo classes?

"So Kagome whose coming to diner tonight?" Souta said, as he watched his sister run about the kitchen, gathering pots, pans, and cooking ingredients.

"Just the guy who moved into the dojo next door, why?" Kagome asked, as she placed a wok on the stove.

"I was just wondering because you normally don't put this much fuss into cooking dinner, unless someone is coming over", Souta said, as he watched his sister place rice in the rice cooker and turn it on.

"what do you mean, I all ways try to make us a nice dinner" Kagome said, as she lightly greased the wok, turned on the burner, and threw a few pieces of chicken into the wok. While in another pot next to it, she had placed several different ingredients into the pot, while stirring it until it had a syrup like texture to it.

"so whats he like?" Souta asked bluntly, casually flicking some of the dirt from under his nail, that some how been able to survive his shower.

"well he seems really nice, although quiet, but still nice. And he just has this warm presence to him, that kind of "I'll protect you from everything" presence that Inuyasha used to give me." Kagome said, as she looked down at the small jewel that hung around her neck.

"what ever happened to him anyways" Souta questioned, looking up from the dirt under his nail to his sister.

"I was sent back here remember, I told you before. When the jewel was completed I was sent back here and the well was sealed off. So in the end I don't know what happened to him, but I do know he got with Kikyo before I was brought back." Kagome said, as she began to stir the chicken in the wok to ensure every thing cooked evenly.

"right, I remember now." Souta said, as he stood up from his position at the table.

"yeah sure ya do twerp, now go upstairs and get something nice on" Kagome said, as she then took out a large bowl, and placed the chicken and the sauce in the bowl and began to stir them together coating the chicken in the sauce. Then taking the rice cooker and placing it on the table, taking the lid off the top causing the steam to flow out of the pot.

"but the food smells so good" Souta said, as he ever so slowly made his out of the kitchen.

"you'll get some when you go get some actual cloths on", Kagome said, as she looked down at her towel clad brother.

"but-" Souta pleaded.

"YOU'RE NOT EATING AT THE TABLE CLAD NOTHING IN BUT A TOWEL!!!!" Kagome yelled, scaring her brother out of the room when she tossed a spoon at his head.

"jeez where did he pick up such bad manners…oh no…I SOUND LIKE MOM!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!" Kagome screamed, as she fell to her knees in a dramatic way, her fingers clutching the air as she screamed up at her ceiling.

"SHUT UP!!" Souta yelled, from upstairs. "jeez stupid sister and her inability to accept the fact that she's getting old."

"I HEARD THAT!!" Came his sisters reply.

"frick", Souta said as he slid his signature green shirt over his head.

(insert border here)

Takashi slowly crawled out of the indoor hot spring, the heat had gone to his head causing him to go light headed. Coming to a stand, Takashi wrapped a towel around his waist and slowly opened the door, making his way down the hallway to his room, water dripping from his hair, all the way there. Upon reaching his room he swiftly made his way inside, looking over to the clock that hung on the wall above his bed. He had fifteen minutes to be ready and get to the shrine. Opening his closet, he took out a simple black t-shirt, and quickly slid it over his torso. Closing his closet he walked over to his dresser which was located next to his bed and took out his underwear and socks, and a pair of blue jeans. Quickly dressing himself , he made his way to the front door, grabbing his watch on his way, sliding on a pair of black converse shoes. He quickly ran out the door noticing the time on his watch seeing that he only had a few minutes to make it to the shrine in time for diner, the thought of food motivating him. Locking the door to the dojo, Takashi began running down the trail as fast as he could , a large trail of dust following behind him.

"_I only have a minute_" He thought, as he caught sight of the shrine up ahead. (a/n: he's not one to be late is he?) Slowing down to a brisk walk Takashi went to the door of the house behind the shrine. Ringing the door bell he stood there for a few seconds, as the door began to open , his light headedness caught up with him, as he all of a sudden became very dizzy, as the door opened to reveal Kagome standing there looking up at him. His world began spinning, as he heard sounds of Kagome's voice asking if he was okay. Suddenly he felt like the entire world just lurched forward, causing him to fall backwards.

"AH!! TAKASHI!!!", Kagome yelled, as Takashi fell backwards onto the ground. Kneeling down on the ground next to him, placing her small hand on his forehead.

"WHATS WRONG SIS!" Souta yelled, as he ran to the door

"Souta, help me get him inside, he has a fever!" Kagome said, as she sat him up and wrapped her arms around his torso trying to lift him up.

"alright" Souta said, as he followed suit, grabbing Takashi's feet and began pulling him inside.

(insert border here)

"ugh" Takashi groaned, as he tried to sit up only to feel a hand push him back down.

"don't worry, its just me", Came Kagome's voice, her small hand still resting on his chest.

"what happened" Takashi asked, as he slowly opened his eyes to see Kagome's heart shaped face looking down at him, a look of worry resting in her milk chocolate eyes.

"I think you spent to much time in the hot spring, I forgot to warn you. The hot spring is warmer then most, if you stay in it to long you can get sick." Kagome said, as she placed her hand on his forehead, feeling his tempurature,

"hmm you're still pretty warm. I think you should just stay for the rest of the night, if wouldn't really be worth it to drag you all the way back to the dojo when you can just sleep here on the couch." Kagome said, as she stood up from her spot on the couch next to him.

"thanks" Takashi said, as he watched her move from her spot on the couch over to a small closet next to the stairs, taking out a large maroon blanket, and then walk over to him placing it over him.

"you're welcome, it was kinda my bad any ways I should have warned you about the hot spring" Kagome said, as she looked down at him with a sheepish grin on her face.

"its okay", Takashi said, as he looked up at her.

"Now, since you didn't get to have diner with us. I want to rest tonight and then, I'll make you some breakfast in the morning" Kagome said, placing her hand on her stomach, at the feel of emptiness inside. She had forgotten to eat, while she was taking care of Takashi.

"I apologize for all of the trouble I have caused you" Takashi said, as he slowly took Kagome's hand in his. Laying a small kiss on the back of her hand, remembering one of the many techniques he had learned in the host club back in school. Smiling inwardly as a pretty shade of pink appeared on her cheeks.

"Its okay, I don't mind. You can cause as much trouble as you want", Kagome said, her cheeks still very pink, as she held her hand close to her heart, and slowly stood up from the couch and began to head up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Goodnight, I hope you feel better in the morning" Kagome said, as she completely disappeared up stairs.

"Night" , Takashi said, as he laid there on the couch. His eyes closed, the image of Kagome's wide emotion filled eyes, flashing in out of his mind as he fell off into a peaceful sleep. All the while a pair of young brown eyes, disappeared behind Souta's bedroom door.

(Insert Border Here)

Sitting up in her pink bed, Kagome wearily rub the tiredness from her eyes. Slowly getting out of her bed, she quietly walked out of her room, down the stairs, and into the living room. Sitting down on the couch, something seemed to click in her mind. The night before there was a male sleeping on her couch, now there was just a large maroon blanket. And there was the aroma of burnt food flowing out of the kitchen.

Sighing Kagome slowly yet surely stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen… which currently looked like a war zone. Flour coated the walls, eggs covered the floor, and what ever was cooking in the frying pan was currently on fire.

Going back into the living room to check the time Kagome found that it was seven, fourteen in the morning. Going back into the kitchen, she found Takashi and Souta, running around the room trying to find the fire extinguisher.

"Its to early for this" Kagome said, as she walked over to the stove, being mindful of the fire on the stove. Reaching between the small space between the stove and the counter, Kagome pulled out a small fire extinguisher and put out the fire.

After noticing the fire was out Takashi came to a stop in front of kagome, his face showing a small frown. Meanwhile Souta was still running around, unaware that the problem had been fixed. Grabbing Souta by his collar Takashi lifted him off the ground and set him down in front of Kagome.

"Okay I'm just going to ask this once, why did you guys decided to make breakfast this morning" Kagome said, as she surveyed the room once again.

"I thought it would be nice, to give my sister and our new friend something to eat this morning for when you wake up", Souta said, as he slowly started to move behind Takashi when Kagome began to glare daggers at him.

"You're really starting to be pushing you're luck with the allowance thing", Kagome said, as she came to stand in front of him, which meant standing in front of Takashi, looking around him to glare at her brother.

"But what if its not about my allowance this time", Souta said, as he moved to stand on the opposite side of Takashi from his sister.

"Then what would it be dear brother", Kagome said, as she walked around Takashi reaching for her brother.

"Umm, could I take some kendo classes, Takashi will be the one teaching", Souta said, as he quickly moved out of his sisters range.

Kagome stopped trying to reach her brother, her face had a look of contemplation on it. She then looked up at the back of Takashi's head, seeing him physically tense. Her brain running over all the pros and cons of Souta learning Kendo. On one hand he would learn discipline. On the other hand he would be training his body, which meant he would be more physically prepared to torture her with plans from his special bag of tricks.

"Wait a second you're going to be teaching Kendo in the dojo", Kagome said, as she came around to stand in front of Takashi.

"yes" Was his short reply; his body still tense.

"hmm, okay. But on one condition. I join the class as well", Kagome said, her eyes shifting to Souta.

"that's fine with me", Souta said, looking up to Takashi. His eyes looking up at him questionally.

"you first class will be tomorrow", Takashi said, as he moved over to the sink and grabbed a sponge, before he started to scrub the flour off the walls.

"how much is it going to cost", Kagome asked, as she also grabbed a sponge and began to scrub a different wall.

"One hundred, seventy-five dollars a month", Takashi said, as he continued scrubbing the walls, his eyes stealing a glance over at Kagome who had frozen in her spot.

"_frick …I … we can't afford that, its hard enough getting by with what little money we make with the shrine shop and the money mom sends us" _She thought, her hand squeezing the sponge in her hand with the strength of a demon.

"but I will make an exception, so long as you would be so kind as to allow me to join you both for for you're evening meals" Takashi said, as he finished scrubbing the wall, he grabbed the mop that Souta had brought into the kitchen, and began to clean the floor of the egg that had been splt.

"I think that would be okay, but are you sure you just want dinner, you're all ways welcome to come over for breakfast and lunch when I don't have classes" Kagome said, as she finished her wall and moved on to the next.

"I believe that arrangement is acceptable", Takashi said, diligently mopping the floor, making sure he got underneath the table in the middle of the room.

"Start cleaning that pan Souta", Kagome said, when she noticed him trying to sneak out of the room out of the corner of her eye.

"frick"


End file.
